


情人bot

by halfpoint



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 军妓, 机器人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 又来搞机器人了！非常狗血的军妓设定！垃圾围脖果然炸啦！
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	情人bot

  
作战用机器人不但长着人形，而且还有着很漂亮的脸。这真的很多此一举。刚入伍的新兵很不解，为什么要把经费花在这样华而不实的装饰上呢？老兵神秘地说这你就不懂了！机器人平时可以作战，等到他休息充能的时候，咳咳，我们能够节省一笔女人的费用。  
  
机器人当然不是这么用的，他被设计成人形的初衷本来是为了减少士兵对他的厌恶和排斥感，但是这事儿不知道何时起已经成了从上到下都默许的一种福利。新兵发现自己更能够把这个漂亮机器人当成一位可靠的战友而不是一台高科技兵器。机器人是他们坚实的护盾，是他们困倦时候的守望者，冲锋时跑在最前面的敢死队，他永远不知疲倦，永远冷静可靠。在他们恐惧的时候，机器人还会重重的拍他们的肩膀，张开沉重结实的手臂与他们拥抱，或者一双无机质的蓝眼睛长时间的凝视他们。这些行为都是为了能够鼓舞士气而设定的，老兵经常抱怨说这个设置很多余。  
  
机器人每天要补充一次弹药，根据作战的次数和难度平均每星期充能一次，一次四到六小时。在这段美妙的时间里，即便是最下等的士兵也能获得和他片刻相处的机会。新兵被老兵叫过去的时候已经进行了好几轮了。望风的兵油子收了他们一个肉罐头和几片剃须刀片，使了个眼色就让他们进去了。  
  
机器人大张着双腿靠着墙坐着，军装已经被脱下来扔在一边——他不出汗，所以他的军装总是比别的士兵干净些——他有着比例完美的身体，光洁柔软的皮肤。他有逼真的男性生殖器，还有一个邪恶的小洞，此时正在缓缓流出四五人份的jing液。已经搞过一轮的男人们坐在沙袋上惬意地抽着手工卷烟，看见他们连眼皮都没抬一下。  
  
新兵没想到会是这样的情景。他还是处男，而且还很直，对和陌生男人做爱没有兴趣。他脸红着想要离开，被老兵狠狠瞪了一眼留下了——罐头和剃须刀可是很贵的。于是他只能硬着头皮上前了。  
  
“你好。”新兵尴尬地和他打招呼，引来几声哄笑。  
  
“你好，xx！”机器人说。  
  
“你知道我的名字？”新兵很惊讶。他自从来到部队，从来没有人叫过他的名字。长官只叫他“士兵”，就算是同乡的老兵也只叫他“喂”或者“小伙子”。  
  
“它在我的系统里。我记得每一个人的名字。”机器人温和地说。  
  
新兵这就感到放松多了。老兵也不是基佬，他从机器人旁边的袋子里翻找了一下——里面全都是士兵们不知从何种渠道搞来的情趣内衣、女士睡袍、短裙等等。他找出来一套女士的胸衣和内裤给机器人换上。廉价的半透明蕾丝胸衣和内裤中间还开了洞，露出乳头和小洞，现在这个冷冰冰的机器人看起来有那么几分风情了。  
  
“最昂贵的战争机器，穿着最廉价的婊子服，啧。”老兵感叹到。  
  
“那是因为我不用穿很昂贵的衣服就很漂亮。”机器人平静的说。  
  
这话新兵心里听着，有一种古怪的色情感。机器人不会调情，不会自吹自擂，他只会说实话。而坦诚的说他就是该死的漂亮。新兵显然不是唯一一个这么想的，因为他看见老兵的烟从嘴巴里掉了下来。  
  
他们分享这个机器人的使用权，一个用他的屁股，一个用他的嘴巴。机器人的屁股肉感而富有弹性，他的小洞紧致迷人，新兵从来没有搞过女人，但是他觉得应该不会更好了。老兵也对机器人相当满意。他告诉新兵说，即使是很便宜的流莺，享受一次痛快的口交都需要一笔不菲的小费和一顿臭骂，但是机器人永远为任何人张开喉咙。  
  
士兵们被派往前线，战事变得越来越紧张，不过好在他们有机器人。白天的时候机器人是他们的保护神，他们亲密可靠的战友和伙伴，晚上他是他们的温柔乡。在空旷的田野上，在废弃的的掩体后，士兵们聚在一起轮流亲吻着机器人的嘴唇，像是分享一块来之不易的点心。他们高潮的时候闭上眼睛，幻想着他们在松软的床上烤着温暖的炉火，拥抱他们的妻子或者女朋友；当他们再次睁开眼睛的时候，就只有阴暗潮湿的战壕和机器人冰冷的蓝眼睛。  
  
有谁知道机器人的名字吗？机器人的名字是一串序号，没有人记得住。于是大家给他起了自己熟悉的名字，贝蒂，莉莉玛连，喀秋莎。他们和机器人做爱的时候呼喊这些名字，就像呼唤自己的情人。只有新兵不这么做，因为他从来没有过爱情，也从来没有人等他回家。老兵也从来不给他起名字。不过，老兵从来不叫任何人的名字，大家也不知道他叫什么，就只叫他老兵。老兵以前的腿被炸断了，换上了一截机器义肢，所以他一直和机器人有种奇妙的情节。他执意认为他们这种机器玩意儿不应该有名字。有了名字就等于被赋予了一部分灵魂，这对一个机器玩意儿是不好的，而对于人更加的不好。  
  
后来情况开始慢慢变坏了。机器人能够带领他们突袭，掩护他们撤退，但是仍然不可能保护他们所有人。无休止的空袭，流弹，物资匮乏，感染，士兵们一个又一个倒下。有些士兵把遗书写在小纸条上，藏在机器人的胃里，祈求机器人带回家。

有一天老兵也快死了，他也有遗言想要交代，但是他不屑于用写字条的方式。他把机器人呼唤过来，拉着他的手说：“我要你把这些话写在你的脑子里，我要你用我的声音亲口去说。”  
  
“你疯了吗？”一个人说，“他的头脑里有关乎战争胜利的重要信息，不要占用他的存储空间了！”  
  
“见他妈的鬼去吧！”老兵用最后的力气吼道，“难道你还看不出来吗？不可能胜利了！我们被放弃了，我们已经完了！”  
  
大家都沉默了。有人开始绝望地小声哭起来，机器人便走过去一一拥抱他们。大家其实早就意识到了这点，但是都没有说破而已。老兵开了一个坏头，悲观的情绪像是传染病一样蔓延。如果无论如何也无法活着回去的话，至少把应该把遗书带回去，至少应该让后方的人们知道这里发生了什么。

于是，装满了至关重要的情报和战斗程序的电子大脑被粗俗的情话、不成调的音乐、忧郁的诗歌、一段又一段的独白和日记，甚至单纯的战场白噪声覆盖了。他的大腿上，脚心上，心口上写满了爱人的名字，歌词和涂鸦。没有人给机器人做保养和定期格式化，机器人的脑子很快被填满，因此战斗也变得迟缓了。士兵们开始反过来保护机器人，就像保护他们的母亲，保护他们的妻子，保护他们的情人。  
  
新兵是最后一个死的。他死前躺在机器人的大腿上，机器人磨破的手掌轻柔地握住他的伤痕累累的手。  
  
“你有什么话想带给你的家人吗？”机器人温和地问道，语气和他们初见的时候一样。  
  
“没有。”新兵摇摇头说，“但是我有话想要给你。”  
  
“我爱你。”他说，“我爱你，xxxx-xxxx。”从来没有被记住过名字的新兵说出了从来没有被记住过的机器人序列号。然后他望着机器人的蓝眼睛，死了。  
  
  
没有人再给机器人下命令，机器人放弃了抵抗，不再战斗了。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，迎接他的一群觉醒意志的机器人。他们有一些是作战机器人，有一些是家政机器人，有一些是工作机器人。他们很期待这个新伙伴的加入，他们希望这个长着人类外形的机器人能够帮助他们更好地学习人类。

“欢迎，我的伙伴！你回家了。”

一个独眼的机器人说。机器人看着他，没有说话。

被设计成人形的机器人除了外形讨巧，各方面都很低效，并不是最优选择。此外，机器人损坏比较严重，很多肌肉和皮肤破了，露出金属的骨骼和线路，修复起来要比造一台新的还要贵。不过他们还是例行公事地把他检查了一番。他们发现机器人的大脑已经很久没有清理过了，里面全都是琐碎而无用的消息。最后，令所有机器人失望的是，他竟然没有通过图灵测试，完全不具备发展个人意志的潜力。这个漂亮机器人虽然长得最像人类，但是既没有生命，也没有灵魂，和一辆汽车、一台咖啡机没有什么区别。他们中最普通的一个也会用程序自动抓取内容、排列组合来完成自己的“创作”，而这个机器人唱的歌甚至不是他的声音。他只是一个载体而已。这实在是没什么用，于是他们摘掉他的武器，卸载他的战斗程序后就把他弃置了。  
  
机器人被扔在了垃圾堆里，但是他的记忆并没有被格式化。漫长的雨季过去，在一个阳光明媚的干冷的早上，机器人的太阳能供电系统启动了。他站起来活动一下身子，向脑子里出现的第一个地址走去。

当天气暖和起来的时候，他到达了一个小村子。村子里的人们远远地看见一个穿着破破烂烂的军装的男人走来，便放下手里的工作纷纷围了上来。有人认出来这是一台作战机器人，也认出了他的军装。春天来了，附着在他金属骨头缝的泥巴里长出了花，黄色、紫色白色的小花从他破损的皮肤和肌肉中探出头来。大家谁也没有见过会开花的机器人，他们都感到很好奇。

蓝眼睛的机器人环视了他们，突然说起话来。他电子的喉咙里发出炮火的声音，然后是吉他的随意的拨弦，伴随着滋滋啦啦的杂音：

“亲爱的马莲娜，我非常想念你……”他用一个男人的口吻说。圆脸蛋的马莲娜拍拍围裙上的面粉，哭了。

机器人不断行走，不断歌唱，不断朗诵，从一个村庄到另一个村庄。他身上长出来的花被采下来插在无数个贝蒂，莉莉玛连，喀秋莎们的瓶子里，放在无数寂寂无名的墓碑之前。姑娘们远远的见到他，便纷纷放下手中的活围到她身边。她们记不得他的名字，便呼唤他自己情人的名字，“亲爱的阿列克斯/马歇尔/保罗，请问有我的信么？”她们这样说到。

夜幕降临的时候，姑娘们依偎在他的怀里听他说话，读着写在他大腿上的诗歌，抚摸着刻在他心口上的字。有时候她们会激动地搂住他的脖子亲吻他，有时候靠在他的肩膀哭泣。他在篝火旁轮流和她们跳舞，冷不丁地冒出一两句粗俗的玩笑。姑娘们脸色绯红，又笑又哭地将盛开的花朵编成花环戴在他的头上。机器人记得每一个姑娘的恋人，也从来不会叫错她们的名字，这点可能要比她们的男朋友好多了。偶尔，他还会帮着干些男人的活，修补漏雨的屋顶，搭建谷仓，给马儿钉掌之类的。

再后来，机器人的故事讲完了，可他的旅行还没有结束。人们开始给他写诗，将他的声音谱写成音乐传唱。我的爱人，我的朋友，我的鸽子，请问有我的信么？他们说。请把我的声音带走吧，他们总是说。专家认为，没有意志的机器人并不能算是真的活着。可是天啊，谁在乎呢？所有人都知道这个蓝眼睛的机器人真的活过，像是贝蒂、莉莉玛连、喀秋莎一样活过，像是阿列克斯、马歇尔、保罗一样活过。  
  


  



End file.
